Nitrile
by Tanuki-dono
Summary: Seishirou is a fantastic liar. [Seishirou, Subaru]


**Title:** Nitrile  
**Chapter:** Oneshot/Ficlet  
**Type:** Fanfiction  
**Fandom:** Tokyo Babylon (by CLAMP)  
**Genre:** General, Humor  
**Word Count:** 730  
**Notes:** For akk.  
**Summary:** Seishirou is a fantastic liar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nitrile**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seishirou scooped up the puppy's intestines and stuffed them back inside, carefully winding them about in their correct position. Then, he slowly worked his tools to tie the animal's skin up, lacing the stitches back and forth with grace. He admired his handiwork and stared at his dirty fingernails. It was nicer this way – more akin to his real profession.

Gloves were a nuisance, not that he wasn't proficient with them on, even though blade handles tended to slip every now and then. He honestly enjoyed the slippery feel of blood and insides against his fingers. It kept him grounded – not that he would forget that he was Sakurazukamori, of course.

He heard clumsy footsteps and the creaking of the handle on the door before he could react. The door swung open, revealing a flustered boy with mussed black hair, bright green eyes, and an outfit that looked more like an assortment of straps than actual daily wear.

"Seishirou-san!" the boy gasped, as if he had been running.

Seishirou glanced down at his bloody hands for a moment, clucking his tongue at his obvious mistake, and turned his attention back to Subaru.

"Subaru-kun," he smiled brightly, adjusting his glasses despite messy hands. "What brings you here?"

Subaru blushed spectacularly, arms tightening around an injured kitten.

"S-sorry. I- I didn't know you were in the middle of a surgery!"

Seishirou waved a hand in the air, amused at the horrified expression that spread over the boy's face at the sight of the blood.

"No matter, my dear. I've just finished. Lay the kitten on the second operating table."

He then swept over to the sink and poured soap over his hands, scrubbing quickly and counting down the seconds until the inevitable question.

"S-Seishirou-san?" Subaru piped timidly as he settled the barely conscious kitten on the table. 

Seishirou grinned wickedly while his back was to the boy.

"Yes, Subaru-kun?" he called back, voice composed and kind.

"U-um... Well, it's just... Your hands..."

The poor boy was wringing his own hands together, picking at the fabric of the gloves he always wore.

"What about them?"

He dried his hands on a towel and began making his way towards the boy.

"G-gloves," Subaru managed to squeak as Seishirou came nearer.

"Gloves?" Seishirou prompted, backing him up against the counter.

Subaru made a whiny noise in his throat as his back banged into the table.

"U-Uh..." Subaru's face was a dichotomous display, parts of it turning white and his cheeks flaming red. "Y-y-you usually wear g-gloves, S-Seishirou-san. Why...?"

Seishirou put on his best pout. 

"Why am I not wearing my usual gloves during the operation?"

Subaru nodded frantically, a swirl of fear sneaking into his eyes. Seishirou sighed dramatically and rested a clean hand against the boy's bony hip.

"That," he murmured lowly, "is because the usual shipment of disposable nitrile gloves was somehow switched."

Subaru was distracted by the hand on his hip, even more so when Seishirou began stroking tenderly.

"H-huh?" the boy whispered.

Seishirou pointed to a box of latex gloves, lying open by the sink, on the far side of the room. Subaru's gaze flicked over there nervously and back to Seishirou in delirious confusion.

"Those," Seishirou said, punctuating the word with a particularly firm caress, "are latex gloves."

"Latex?" Subaru repeated dumbly, staring up into Seishirou's eyes undividedly. Seishirou wondered if the boy had forgotten the kitten so easily.

"I," Seishirou sighed sadly, "have an unfortunate allergy to latex gloves."

Subaru blinked in realization.

"Y-you do?"

Seishirou nodded seriously, mouth a firm line.

"Yes, but I couldn't let that puppy die. Thus, I was forced to operate with my bare hands."

Subaru's look of total adoration was stifled by the squeezing of his hip. Seishirou stepped even closer, brushing against the boy.

"I was going to go out and buy nitrile gloves right after, but I fear I must deal with this poor kitten."

Squeeze, squeeze. Caress.

"I'll go out and get them for you, Seishirou-san!" Subaru shrieked, completely unnerved by the older man's actions.

"You will?" Seishirou purred, leaning close to breathe in his ear. "Good boy."

Then, he stepped away, focusing his full attention on the now-unconscious kitten. Subaru stumbled towards the door.

"Thank you, Subaru-kun," he called before the boy exited.

"You're welcome," Subaru breathed, "Seishirou-san."

After he left, Seishirou made the mental note to change his regular order of gloves from latex to nitrile.

END.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
